


lucky

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: He was so in love with Tenma, absurdly so.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something but wasn't feeling any of my wips; a mutual suggested i did some tentai so i dedicate this to her
> 
> more training/experimenting than actual serious writing, so please don't hold this to any high standards

Tenma was like sunshine to him; bright, intense, giving him life. Tenma’s smile was reassuring and his eyes were a clean mirror where Taichi could see the reflection of his own feelings. He was so in love with Tenma, absurdly so.

The realization hit him with full force after class.

Of course, he had been aware of that for a while now, but the strength of his feelings still surprised him. Taichi’s crush in Tenma first developed from admiration, and when Tenma had to be away for some reason and the longing took over him, he realized it wasn’t something that fickle – he was in love for real. There was so much to speak of when it came to these feelings, Taichi thought whenever he tried to put his ideas in order. His quickened heartbeat whenever they came closer, how much happiness he found in simple things, such as going home together. And, obviously, whenever he saw Tenma looking at him in the same way Taichi did. That kind of thing made him want to cry with happiness.

His favourite hour of the day was those minutes after class, where only the two of them were left in the classroom. Sometimes Tenma slept through the whole thing, and Taichi would take it to himself to wake him up (even if he was sleeping before as well).

“Ten-chan, class is over.”

Reaching out, Taichi shook his arm, hearing Tenma’s light snoring vanish away as he was brought back to reality. He didn’t dare look away as consciousness reached Tenma, his eyes fighting against his hazy stupor. The sun was already setting; yet, some of its last rays shined over their desks, maybe due to its love for Tenma. Taichi had thought many times that someone like Tenma was loved by the universe and its nature – there was no other possible explanation for him being like that. Cool, talented, rich, handsome, but friendly, loyal, honest. All of those qualities at once could only be justified by something coming from outside of the human reality, according to him.

He was so lucky to witness firsthand the power of a person so loved by the forces of creation. Fondly gazing at him, his heart skipped a beat when Tenma’s expression matched his own with the addition of a warm smile. He’s so perfect, he thought, and then it hit him – he was absurdly in love with Tenma, so much that his heart was about to burst out of his chest, so much that he felt suffocated by his own feelings. All of his thoughts were of holding Tenma’s hand and kissing him, and taking him on awesome dates and just being with him all the time, and being loved by him, and he couldn’t stop grinning because damn, he loved Tenma so much.

Tenma, who, still laying face down, hid himself as he noticed what was going on. “Thanks, Taichi.” By his voice, Taichi could tell how embarrassed he was right now. That’s cute, he thought.

“We can stay here a little longer, if you’re not fully awake yet.”

Replying with a nod, Tenma hadn’t looked up again yet. Instead, he caught hold of Taichi’s hand, still resting on his arm. “Just a little longer.”

Really, he was so lucky.


End file.
